Assassin's creed: new begginnings
by Dead Man's Game
Summary: A high school girl thought she was normal. Not until she looked up her family history. Now her whole life is changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**please enjoy.**

**warning: does not own assassins creed. :(**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Dude! Frank! listen to this!" Serina walked next to her friend when the got off the bus at school.

Frank looks at her. "Yeah? What is it?"

Serina's face get a huge grin slapped on it. "So, I went on and looked myself up, and guess what I found!"

"Hm." He thought for a second. "I don't know."

She snickered. "I found that some of my ancestors are assassins. One of my who-knows-how-many-greats grandfathers is Ezio auditore."

"And another is Altair ibn la ahad." Serina smirked.

"What?" Frank got confused. "Altair inber la hada?"

Serina smacks herself in the forehead. "No. Its ibn.. la.. ahad."

Frank slowly says it again. Serina smiles. "Yes, that's how you say it. I think its Jewish or something like that."

"ok. Got it. That is kinda cool. Assassins as ancestors." He smiles slightly.

Serina grins. "Yeah!" She ran up the stairs the door of the school quickly, arms stretched out.

Frank laughs a bit. Serina walks back to him. She reaches over and squashes his mohawk.

It's about three inches tall and brown. Frank has blue eyes. He's a senior. (Not an old person! :D)

Serina has shoulder length curly reddish-brown hair and green eyes. She's sophomore.

The school day goes by just like any other. Serina gets on the bus and heads home, talking with Frank on the way.

The bus gets to her stop. Serina quickly hugs Frank and gives him a quick kiss, and swiftly gets off the bus, her whole face red.

_I can't believe i did that._ she thinks. She looks back at the bus to see him staring at the seat in front of him, probably in shock.

She turns and quickly walks home. Serina unlocks the front door and goes inside.

She puts her thinks down by the dining table and takes her two silky terriers out of their cage. She push their leashes on and takes them outside.

After the dogs to to the bathroom, she takes them back inside and removes the leashes. Serina walks into the living room and flops on to the couch.

She feels her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulls it out to see that the message is from Frank.

Serina opens the message and reads it. ~um... hey... what was that for?~ She blushes and types back.

~i guess i just needed to get my feelings out.~ She sets her phone down and gets off the couch.

Serina heads to the kitchen and jump, she squeals slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**please enjoy.**

**warning: does not own assassins creed. :(**

* * *

Chapter 2

Serina starts to slowly back up because she sees a man wearing a white outfit and a hood leaning against the fridge.

Her heart is pounding and she is breathing heavily. "who are you?" She struggles to talk.

The man pushes himself away from the fridge and walks over to her. "Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is that you are an assassin."

Serina backs up more. Her back hits a wall and she stops. The hooded man puts both hands on the wall to keep her from running off.

"What do you want with me?" She barly manages to breathe. The strange man gives a hint of a smirk.

"You're a beautiful girl, you know that?"

Serina quickle ducks under his arm and runs upstairs to her room. She grabs the sword she has behind her door and pulls it out of its sheath.

She puts the sheath through a belt look and steps out of her room. The mysterious man is at the top of the stairs.

Serina is shaking alot, she points the sword at him. "You don't want me to use this. and i don't want to."

The man strides over to her. She quickly swings the sword, putting a small cut in his arm, and runs downstairs.

Serina gras her phone and runs to the door. She opens the door an slams into something. She looks up to see that its Frank. He hugs her.

"What's going on? And why do you have a sword?" he looks up. He sees the man coming down the stairs.

The man sees frank and smiles. "Nice to see you again. Come to save your little girlfriend?" He takes a step twords them.

Frank frowns. "Leave her alone Mathew! She's still confused." Serina looks up at Frank, even more confused.

She looks at Mathew. He smirks and takes a couple more steps to them. "Then tell her. I bet she would like that." He says sarcastically.

Frank glares at him. "shut up!" He turns and runs, bringing Serina with him.

He gets to his car helps her into the passenger seat, runs around to the drivers side, and drives off.

Serina is very cnfused. "How do you know him? And tell me what? What's going on?" She puts the sword away and looks at him.

Frank shakes his head. "I can't tell you right now. It'll be too much for you"

He drives until they're out in the middle of nowhere. He pulls over and stops the car. He looks at her.

Serina looks at him. "can you please tell me everything."

Frank stars out the window. "That guy is an old friend. Thats all I can tell you."

"why?!" Serina gets worried. "Why is that all you can tell me?!"

Frank bangs his fist on the steering wheel.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't! If i did, it would be too much in one day and i'm afraid you wouldn't talk to me anymore!"

He sighs. "You're the only friend I have right now, i love you, and I'm not about to lose you. I've already lost everything else."

Serina is completley silent. She doesnt know what to say. Frank sighs again.

* * *

**Yay. drama starts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**please enjoy.**

**warning: does not own assassins creed. :(**

* * *

Chapter 3

Serina is staring out the window of the truck at a purple and orange sunset. She looks at Frank. "Where exactly are we going?"

It has been a couple of hours since the encounter with Mathew.

Frank doesn't turn his head. "I know this one place where i have some friends and well stay there. But don't freak out when we get there."

"ok?" Serina doesn't know why he told her not to freak out.

She ends up falling asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Serina woke up to see that they are nowhere familiar to her. She looks at Frank. He glances at her. "Were here."

She looks around. "Where is here?" She wonders how long she was asleep. It's bright outside.

"Toronto, Canada. 573 miles. 10 hours and 3 minutes to get here." Frank shrugs, then yawns.

"Wha? But that's like, a different country." she looks around. "Totally not Fluvanna, Virginia."

"Yup. And we need to stop cuz im about to kill us from sleepiness."

He pulls into the parking lot of a hotel and parks. They both get out and go into the lobby.

Frank gets a room them a room and they go to it. They go inside and Serina flops on the bed. "The truck is sooooo not a comfty bed."

Frank smirks at her. "They you shouldn't have slept in it." He goes in the bathroom.

Serina grabs the remote and turns on the TV. She flips through the channels, some of which are french. "I guess I'm glad I'm taking french class."

She turns off the TV and tosses the remote aside. She falls back and the back of her head hit a very soft pillow.

Serina soon falls asleep, yet again.

* * *

Serina wakes up to the smell of chinese food. She sits up and rubs her eyes.

"Hi grizzly bear." She hears a guy's snicker.

"wha?" She looks and finds its Frank who said that. "Why did you call my that?"

He snickers again. "You've been hibernating all day, like a grizzly bear in the winter, so..." He shrugs.

Serina frowns. She crawls out of the bed and walks over to him, dragging her feet on the floor. She flops on the couch next to him and yawns.

"You hungry for dinner?" Frank looks at her, offering her a container of chinese takeout.

She shrugs. "Sure." She takes the food and some chopsticks and starts to eat. "Wow. This is better than chinese take out in America."

* * *

That night, Serina changed into pajamas that they got there and crawls into the bed.

She closes her eyes for a minute, then opens them again. She sees frank doing something, probably on his phone, with his back to her.

He's not wearing a shirt, and the only light is the lamp by the bed, but Serina notices something on his right shoulder-blade.

She squints her eyes, trying to see what it is. She sees that it is an assassins creed symbol. Serina smirks.

_He must reaaallllyyyyy like assassins creed if he got a tattoo of the symbol. _She snickers slightly. She closes her eyes again and drifts off too sleep.


End file.
